My Snowflake, My Blizzard
by Sysengrat
Summary: It was Christmas day when Eren met him. It was a coincidence really. He managed to forget Armins present. Then he found him lying there, dying. Running through a blizzard to save him was Erens biggest mistake. Later then he realized he didn't save the most innocent of people. Though Eren never regretted saving him, for he managed to fall in love with that stoic face in the process.
1. A Cold Night

A/N~

**Disclamier**: I do not own the anime, nor the charcters, but I do own the cover and story plot.

This is my first fanfic I ever wrote/published and I always wanted to do a mafia themed story. So.. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- A Cold Night.

The snow was descending slow and gently, its fragile flakes dancing while following the wind into the soft pillows of white. If you were to cruise around the streets, you would've seen the splendorous glows of Christmas lights adorning the houses. It wasn't much cold outside, yet a casual wind would blow here and there.

The street lights flickered to life, signaling it was now nightfall and a certain brunette male was cursing while fumbling with his keys.

"Damn... I can't believe I forgot Armin his present!" Eren cursed.

He finally found the correct key and opened his car while mumbling about how stupid he was. He checked the time on his phone while disposing his coat towards the back seat.

"7 pm... shit! I have about an hour before _they_ come!" He sighed.  
He started the car, and drove out of the driveway and took the streets into the city.

* * *

Eren turned on the radio to fend off his boredom and Christmas music came on. Eren started turning the channels until he was satisfied to listening to "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year." He started to smile, humming along with the music while nodding his head. Eren loved Christmas, despite his earlier outburst. It was that kind of holiday that brought happy memories along with it. He remembered one time Jean actually got Armin a bunch of panties for Christmas, Jean ended up wearing them locked outside, in the freezing cold; Jean received a grim reminder that day. It made Eren happy, knowing that he can be able to cherish such moments.

It took him awhile to find a store, since it was Christmas after all. After driving around aimlessly, he found one near the little coffee shop he always liked to order from. He parked in front of the grocery store, grabbing his coat, he headed for the entrance. While the automatic door slid open, a big wift of hot air came to welcome him. He could see Christmas decorations embellish the store, on the walls and in the checkout booths. When Eren became comfortable he began to stroll through the aisles.

"What should I get Armin?" Eren pondered to himself. He knew Armin liked books, it was quite obvious really, But he wanted to give him something special. He walked in a few aisles until something caught his eye.

He picked up the toy box from the shelf and flipped it over to its back. Eren's eyes began to water as he covered his mouth to muffle up his up coming laughter. Eren was looking at a Barbie dog along with a Barbie. The picture on the back prominently shows how the dog can poop out these brown like tic-tacs and how you can also feed the dog with the same tic-tacs. Eren clutched his sides, no longer cable of holding it in, he laughed.

"Well, Armin always wanted a dog!" Eren chuckled wiping away his tears and discarded it into his cart.

It was a good thing nobody was in the store, or else they would've thought he was crazy.  
He pushed his cart to check out Armins present, since there wasn't really anything he needed, he placed his present on the conveyor belt.

"Um..." Eren said while staring at the cashier with slight disdain.

The cashier was skimming through some "Victoria's Secret" magazine, clearly to caught up too pay Eren any attention. With a few coughs and waves, she finally noticed him.

"What do you want?!" she barked.

Eren was set back by the woman's manner, but none the less he had some pretty bad manners himself. But decided against it when he started to feel pity for this women. Anyone would've been moody to work on Christmas.

"Well, I'm ready to check out my things" Eren said, pointing at Armin's present as emphasis.

She gave an angry huff and slammed her magazine on the counter, like an angry child would. Grabbed the scanner with haste and said dully "that would be $15.99, sir."

Eren gave her a forced smile, grabbing his wallet he gave her a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change, you'll need it," With that, Eren grabbed Armin's present before the cashier could even register what he said.

* * *

When Eren exited the store, he was rapidly engulfed by cold air. The snow began to descend at a faster pace now, but Eren didn't mind at all. Instead, he gave a playful huff and was able to see his breath. He decided to quench his thirst with some good ole hot chocolate. So he decided to walk to that coffee shop, its was only a few buildings away anyway. So he thrown the bag into the trunk and started walking toward his destination. Eren started to nuzzle into his jacket, noticing how cold it was getting and he stopped walking midway, to pull out his phone to check the time.

"7:30 pm. I could make it in time."

He was about to put his phone away, when he heard something that made his stomach churn.  
He heard a groan, and a second one, then a faint third one. Eren spun his head toward the alleyway where he stood in front of. There his blood went cold, he saw a body, laying their motionless, surrounded by crimson snow.' Wait a minute... red snow?!' Eren thought, and then it hit him. Without thinking he raced towards the figure. Eren shoved off the snow that accumulated on the form, and he was able to see the man's face. He was sickly pale, and extremely cold too. Eren was afraid he was already dead, but he checked his pulse. He was still alive, but barley.

Without any haste, he took off the man's clothes until all he had left was boxers and using the man's own shirt, Eren used it as bandage to stop the bleeding from the mans side. Eren then covered him with his own coat that surprisingly covered most of his body. He kept the man close to him, trying to prevent him from losing anymore heat. Eren then began to call 911.

"Hello 911, how may I help you?" a young woman said.

"Yes, can I get medical help? There's a man with possible hypothermia and is severely injured." Eren said calmly with a hint of worry.

Eren was actually surprised he was acting so calm; normally he would be in a panicking mess. But for some reason, he acted on pure instincts. Eren didn't even know how he knew hypothermia, must be from reading Armin's books one time. But Eren was relieved he knew how to care for it, somewhat, when there's not a hospital near by.

"Sorry sir, it might take awhile for the ambulance to get there, but I suggest getting that man to a warmer place."

And she was right, the streets were piled with huge lumps of snow, and it seemed to be getting colder by the minute. Funny how Eren never realized the streets were blocked by snow. Eren took a deep sigh, and carried the man, with much difficulty, either to the coffee shop or the grocery store. But both of them were closed. Eren swore the grocery store was just open a minute ago! But he no longer cared. The ambulance won't be here for a long while and there was no way anything is open at this time since of Christmas.

"Ma'am, could you send back the ambulance?" Eren said.

"But sir you can't-", before she could finish Eren already hung up.

Eren had one last option and that was to run to the hospital.

* * *

Eren was starting to shiver at this rate; Even if he was running with this extra weight, he wasn't sweating. He's been running for 5 minutes now, and the hospital is way over to the other side of the city. This was 20 minutes by car. This can only mean approximently 40 minutes to make it to the hospital. Eren was pretty sure he was going to miss Christmas with his friends and family. And if on queue his phone began to ring, with a familiar ringtone, Eren knew it was Mikasa. Eren ignored it though; he was too busy and didn't want to waste any time. But it kept ringing constantly to the point it annoyed him. He was just about to drop the man and pick up the damn phone, but luckily it finally ceased. Eren gave a relieved sigh; Mikasa finally took a hint for once.

Eren's breathing was becoming uneven, his legs were sore, he was cold and it seemed like the man was getting heavier. How long has it been? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Eren's pace was slowing down. So he decided to cut through alley ways ignoring how the man was almost dead in one. The snow was getting thicker, the wind was like stabbing knives into him. Eren could barley see a thing, just plain white that blurred past him. Whoever created the song "It's the most wonderful Time of the Year," surely never been in the situation he was in.

Eren kept following the lights of the lamp posts. Running was becoming a difficulty when trying to get through feet's of snow. He was pretty sure his jeans were soaked. Heck, he may be getting hypothermia himself. His fingers and face were getting numb, his ears and nose already red. His arms were strangling to carry this man. Eren didn't think he was going to make it. But his determination that he was always born with, kept him going.

Eren soon saw a huge building, though it was a blur to him, it shined of lights, like a light house directing ships to shore. Eren was relieved by then. He could finally stop running and he can be one of those heroes's on the news. Next thing you know, "Eren Jeager! Saved a mans life and ran to the hospital through a blizzard!" He could finally imagine it, a faint smile could be shown on his face.

Eren's vision was becoming more blurry now, he felt tired, like he was going to black out any minute. His blinks became lengthier then normal and he was getting nauseous. Eren refused to go down, the hospital was just getting closer and closer..

He was now in the hospitals premises, but fars way till the entrance. But at that time Eren had already blacked out, he collapsed in the pile of snow, along with the man. Minute by minute, getting buried by the snow.

* * *

Notes-

hy·po·ther·mi·a

ˌhīpəˈTHərmēə/

_noun_

noun: **hypothermia-**

the condition of having an abnormally low body temperature, typically one that is dangerously low.

Just to clear up some misunderstandings as to why Eren was stripping the man, usually if they have wet clothes, remove them since wet clothes makes it more colder.

Hope you enjoyed T A T! Sorry if its seems rushed or anything...


	2. The Stalker

A/N~

I want to thank **Allen-Holic** for being the first to review. When I saw that, I was literally rolling on the floor crying. As well as my followers/favers. I don't deserve such wonderful people. : A :.. I literally was hesitant to continue, even though I already wrote a few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Stalker.

Eren slept comfortably that night, he snuggled into the warmth of the blanket, drooling on the ever so soft pillows. He was dreaming of killing these giant weirdoes, then all of a sudden he turned into a giant weirdo himself, but he was a cool looking weirdo. Then all of a sudden he was getting eaten by these giant weirdoes even though he was a giant weirdo himself! Eren heard a knock on his door and then heard the door close. He then heard the rhythm of high heels tap against the tile floors.

"Eren Jeager? Are you awake?" a young woman said.

At first, Eren thought it was one of those giant weirdoes who was talking to him. So he kept on mumbling "shut up you ugly weirdo..."

Then almost immediately, he felt a painful jab against his side that almost knocked him off the bed. Erens eyes shot wide open darting left to right, trying to distinguish where he was.

"Where am-" Eren began to question but was quickly interrupted by the woman.

"I see your finally awake, , I'm your nurse Perta Ral, I'm also a nurse for your friend as well."

Eren had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"F-friend? What do you mean by friend?" Eren spoke in utter confusion.

He began to finally perceive where he was and it all came back to him. The awful cashier, That man, running in feet's of snow. Eren was quiet for a bit, trying to recollect his thoughts.

Petra began to stare at the gawking boy. His eyes were staring off into space. Petra felt awkward and did a fake cough trying to fend off the silence.

"Well we found both of you lying in the parking lot on the brink of death, if it wasn't for Erwin fetching his suitcase from his car, you would've been dead!" Petra said laughing nervously.

Eren snapped back to reality, trying to comprehend this new information.' I fainted?' Eren thought, 'almost died too?' It all amazed Eren how he managed to live, then he thought about how bad it would be to die on Christmas, next to a hospital; He shivered.

"So... How long was I out?" Eren questioned.

"Oh, not that long, lets say about a few days?"

"A few days?!" Eren screeched.

Eren began to panic, thinking about negative thoughts that kept coming to him.' I can't believe I missed Christmas!' Eren thought. 'Oh my god. What if Mikasa and Armin were trapped inside and have nothing to eat! What if they were starving to death and began to eat each other!' Petra could sense the uneasiness the boy felt. She began to reassure him, but it seemed like nothing was working.

Until another figure barged into the room, the door slamming against the wall drawing the attention of both of them.

"Oh! You must be Eren Jeager!" the woman squealed with glee.

She came closer to Eren with sparkling eyes. She sat down next to him, too close for comfort.

"My name is Hanji, I'm your doctor!" she gleamed, coming a little bit closer.

Eren began to shift in discomfort, gaping at the eccentric woman before him.

"Uhh... Hi?" Eren said awkwardly.

Hanji just gave a small chuckle.

"You truly amaze me Jeager! How you were able to travel through a blizzard is truly fascinating!" She began.

Hanji started chattering about how fascinating the human mind is and our human body for so long, that Eren didn't realize how much time had passed. Eren subconsciously tried to look at the time on his phone, when he looked at how many missed calls and text messages he had, it surprised him.

"Holy shit!" Eren said without thinking.

This clearly caught the attention of both the nurse and doctor.

"I have freaking 200 missed calls and 600 text messages!" Eren squealed.

He knew Armin and Mikasa were like mother hens, but you would've think they've got the message he wasn't going to respond? Though he can see why they would be so worried, he did after all, never came back for Christmas.

Eren did a deep sigh, rubbing his temples in attempt to soothe himself.

"So , what is it you came for?" Eren asked.

"Oh that's right!" Hanji said with a nervous chuckle.

"Completely forgot about that.." She added scratching the back of her head.

"Well.. Uh" she said while trying to find her things.

Once she found her clipboard, she began to skim through her files.

"Well uh, Jeager, you seem to be in good shape! But I suggest you to stay and recover for a day or two." Hanji informed, grinning like an idiot.

Eren sighed in content.

"Oh yes, I forgot, your friend won't be coming home for awhile! Last thing I heard about him, he was in the emergency room!" Hanji stated, laughing a little.

Eren just stared; Hanji could see the confusion in his eyes

"Uhh, well it doesn't seem like he's your friend, huh?" Hanji assumed.

Eren just nodded. "Just a random person, whom I saved on the whim." Eren muttered.

Petra, who was mostly quiet, began to intrude into their conversation.

"Well, If you want, I can tell you some things about him?" Petra said, her eyes sparkled.

Eren wondered why she seemed so keen about this man. Though Eren was curious himself, so he couldn't really blame her.

"Go for it" Eren encouraged.

"W-well, though I only seen him a couple times, he's very handsome" She said with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"I believe his name was Levi, oh what a great name don't you think?" Petra said giggling.

Eren was pretty sure Petra had a crush on this man named "Levi", and Eren was pretty jealous.

"Tch, what's so great about him?" Eren sneered.

"Oh lots of things! seems to know him, which is weird since I've never seen him before..." Petra said, seeming to ponder what she had said.

Though she didn't have time to say much when Hanji started to panic about how she has a meeting and ended up dragging Petra along with her.

It was awkwardly silent in the room, Eren was somewhat thankful to get some peace and quiet. He suppose he should reassure his friends, so he attempted to respond to Mikasa and Armins calls. It didn't take long for them to respond.

"Eren? Where are you?!" a terrified Armin said picking up.

"Armin, I'm fine" Eren reassured.

"What happened to you? We've been worried, especially Mikasa, she's been looking  
everywhere for you! Are you ok? Are you hurt? are yo-"

"Armin! I said I was fine, I'm in the hospital, bu-"

"HOSPITAL!? Eren what in the world happened!"

"Well it's a long story..."

"Wait; tell me later we're going over there!"

"NO!.. I mean you shouldn't, the whole city is covered with feet's of snow! You can't possibly travel anywhere! The houses are practically buried! Armin... just don't worry okay? I'll be fine, I'll be discharged in a day or two so... just stay home and take care of Mikasa and the house, please?" Eren begged.

At the other end Eren could tell Armin was reluctant and Eren did have a point.

"A-Alright... I'll see you later, just don't do anything rash! But I won't promise Mikasa will agree..." Armin said defeatedly.

Eren sighed in relief.

"Thank you Armin, you are the best!"

"Damn right!" Armin replied proudly.

Eren hanged up the phone and placed it on the table. With a push of a button the TV flickered to life, Eren started to watch the news. There was a middle aged women shown, wearing too much make up then the average women should. She kept pointing at the big storm on the screen behind her, while trying to do a smile that seemed to falter every once in awhile.

"The forecast for today is going to be cold! This entire week is surprisingly going to have 100% snow, maybe another blizzard! So better stock on food and stay at home!"

Eren's jaw dropped.

Eren was about to have one of his panic episodes when all of a sudden his stomach grumbled. He clutched his abdomen, remembering he didn't really eat anything when he was out. He also didn't know how in the world he was going to get food. It was simple really; he could've just called a nurse, or the cafeteria. But Eren wanted to venture the hospital himself, seeing how he will be staying there for quite a while. He didn't really know if he was even supposed to leave the room. A nurse might come in and freak out about a missing patient. But, you know what they say? Curiosity killed the cat.

It took a while for him to get out of bed. He was weaker then he thought, his legs wouldn't have supported him if he wasn't holding onto the bed. 'Damn', Eren thought 'I feel like a freaking old man.' Eren literally thought he needed a cane or something. Stumbling, he managed to wobble his way to the door, twisting the knob, it swung open.

The scent of medicine and latex gloves wift past him, making him scrunch up his nose in distaste. He closed the door and started walking down the hallway, clinging onto the railings attached to the wall. He walked by some other patients and nurses, who seemed to not notice him. After a while of walking through hallways, Eren was by now, completely lost. He tried to look confident, but it seemed like it failed when he received worried glances from the nurses. He was about to just give up and return back when a conversation caught his attention.

"It's been awhile Levi, thought you said this was your last visit?" A man said chuckling a little.

"Tch, shut up Erwin, it wasn't my intention to get swindled, any more to be saved." Levi replied.

Eren knew it was bad to eve's drop, usually he would ignore it, but it was "Levi", the man he saved. It was only natural to see what they were doing right?

"It looks like you owe your life to that boy, Levi" Erwin began to tease.

"I don't owe that boy such thing; it wasn't like I asked him to save me." Levi snickered.

Eren began to lean closer to the door, to the room where they were occupying. Trying to see if he could hear them more clearly.

"Instead of pestering me Erwin, why don't you just get to the point?" Levi said, his voice menacing while his face was scowling at the said man.

Eren could see Levi sitting up on his bed, he was pale but not as pale as he had last seen him. Eren had to admit, Levi did have some attractive facial features. Eren then adverted his eyes towards Erwin, he was a big man, with blond hair that glistened in the sun's rays.

"Well Levi, for your information, your not in much of a good condition to be talking to me like that so early." Erwin said, amused.

"Either tell me or get the fuck out Erwin, I would very much like to rest at the moment."

"Well, nothing much to say, only that your getting more stable then when we first found you, though your still in a bad condition, your life is no longer in a critical phase."

"Well isn't that good to know?" Levi mocked.

"Hey, I'm just updating you on your condition, no need to be like a moody teenage girl." Erwin said smiling. Seemingly ignoring his smart remarks.

"But really, your pretty lucky, If I wasn't the one who found you, you would've be-"

"Erwin. I know." Levi said his voice low and tense.

The atmosphere of the room was becoming unbearable. When Levi said those words it made Eren freeze, sending shivers down his spine. Nobody spoke for awhile, until Erwin was the one to break it.

"Well, I'll be leaving now, I'll check up on you later" Erwin said, checking his watch while approaching the door. Where Eren was currently at.

Eren Immediately stepped back from the door and began to walk down the hall, hoping Erwin didn't see him. Eren could hear the door close, signaling Erwin had officially left. Eren took a right turn, and manage to take a glimpse of the man. And just what Eren feared, he was walking the same way he was. Eren took another right, a minute later Erwin did the same. He took a left, a minute later Erwin took a left. Eren didn't know whether he was being followed or mere coincidence. Eren kept going aimlessly through the halls, and the man still kept hot on his trail. Eren's mind was racing, his pace going faster the before. Eren seen a perfect opportunity up ahead when he found the bathrooms. Eren entered the boy's bathroom and went immediately to one of the stalls. He didn't exactly needed to go, so he just sat there, hoping his worst fear wasn't true. Since Eren was one of the luckiest people alive, he didn't hear anyone come in. So he peeked out the door and tried to scan the room.

"Thank, fucking god." Eren said with a sigh of relief.

That was the weirdest situation he had ever experienced, and it did not feel good in the very least. Eren thought it would've been better to run in a blizzard again then be followed by a man, a very big man at that. Eren began to wash his hands, even though he didn't really use the bathroom and began to exit the door. When he did manage to open the door he almost had a heart attack. Right in front of him was Erwin.

"Oh, so sorry!" Erwin said, his face shown as apologetic.

"I-it's alright" Eren stammered.

Eren immediately stepped to the side trying to stay away from the man as far as possible. Eren did glance back at him and saw that Erwin was looking at him, with a faint smile before going in. Eren swore he saw a strange glint in Erwin's eyes. Eren wasn't sure what it meant and he didn't want to know.

Eren did manage to find the cafeteria, but he lost his appetite by then. He was about to go back to his room, when he forget where it was.

'Well, my day keeps getting worse.' Eren thought. Though his life went down hill when he went to go get Armin's present. But it didn't matter, all Eren can think about was that conversation he over heard. 'What does he mean by, it wasn't his intention to get swindled?' Eren kept pondering about it when he accidently ran into someone.

"Oh sorry, I-"

"Eren?" Petra said surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know it was you!" Eren said embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

"No no, its fine."

"Uhhh, then would you mind showing me were my room is?"

"Your room?"

"Errr.. yeah I forgot."

Petra laughed. "Of course you did Jeager."

In the end Petra lead Eren to his room and she scolded the boy about how mindless he was. Eren was pretty sure by now he can remember his room number better then his own phone number.

* * *

A/N~

There will be some action in the next chapter and some interaction~! And hope you liked this chapter..

/dies.


End file.
